


Daddy's Leg - The Howard Stark Version

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Daniel's leg, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of Carter asking about Daniel’s leg. This time he asks Howard instead of Jack. Peggy & Daniel should really give Howard a list of off limit subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Leg - The Howard Stark Version

Carter Sousa sits on a stool several feet from the table where Howard Stark is pouring a liquid into a manmade volcano. Carter is wearing tiny goggles and one of his father’s old dress shirts as a smock. Peggy insisted he wear it after she picked up Carter from one of Howard’s experiments and had to ask, “Howard, why is there a burn hole in my child’s shirt?”

As the volcano “erupts”, Carter claps and cheers. Howard loves spending time with the littlest Sousa. It makes him consider having a rugrat of his own. 

The smoke clears and Carter’s face drops from happiness to concern. “Uncle Howie, why does Daddy sometimes only have one leg?”

“That’s easy, kid. During the War, his friend stepped on a landmine and got himself killed. Some of the shrapnel hit your Dad in the leg and tore it to bits. The docs had to chop it off to save his life.” Carter’s eyes are as big as saucers. 

Just then, Jarvis enters the lab. “Master Carter, your mother has arrived to collect you.” He helps Carter down from the stool. As soon as his feet hit the floor, Carter takes off running, yelling, “Mummy! Mummy!” Howard and Jarvis follow him.  
\-----  
Peggy waits for her son in the living room. Without warning, he tears into the room and buries his head in her skirt. 

Stroking his hair, she asks, “Carter, darling, what is the matter?”

He looks at her with tears in his eyes. “Mummy, don’t let the doctors chop my leg off like Daddy’s!”

She bends down to his level. “Carter, no one is going to chop your leg off? Did Uncle Howard tell you about Daddy’s leg?”

Carter nods as Howard enters the room. 

“Shit, I gather I am again no longer allowed unsupervised visits with the kid,” Howard asks. 

“You are correct, Howard.” Peggy stands and takes Carter’s hand before heading to the front door. “Good evening, Mr. Jarvis.”

“Good evening, Mrs. Sousa and Master Carter.”


End file.
